


EC|你刚刚说你多大？

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Slut, Charles is older than Erik, Erik Lehnsherr first time having sex, First Time, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, they fucked twice, this is porn but they got married at end, 初炮到求婚, 处男万, 年下, 没错这就是PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 在万圣派对猎艳的查尔斯错估了对方的年龄（很难说完全是他的错）。这个夜晚青涩至极、不合期待、充满惊吓。不过，查尔斯最终还是教会了艾瑞克这一切的诀窍，而就一位处子而言，他学得真的非常、非常快。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	EC|你刚刚说你多大？

1.

窗外的泳池边传来阵阵尖叫，有人把瑞雯买来的南瓜灯和阿扎泽尔一起扔进了水里。到处都是醉醺醺的叫喊，快乐的高声大笑。派对已经进行到了第二个阶段。扮作吸血鬼、狼人、血护士、丧尸猎人的年轻人被涌动的荷尔蒙驱动，开始试图找疯狂的乐子。不过这些都不在查尔斯的计划之内。此时，他正待在室内安全的黑暗里，亲吻、舔咬着某人的脖颈，感觉着对方的双手游走于自己胸前。

“嗯……”他发出一声满意的轻哼，微微抬头望着对方的绿眼睛，觉出外面的噪声仿佛一瞬间减弱了，“你带套了吗，德…德瑞克？”

“我叫艾瑞克。”呼吸因亲吻而有些急促，“没带。”

“我带了。在后面的书包里，那儿……”

名字叫艾瑞克的家伙转身开始在书包里翻找。他穿来的那套刺客信条的cos服上衣早就被查尔斯扒了个干净，昏暗的光影舐出赤裸的腰背线条。他的肌肤年轻光洁，线条刀削般果断，柔韧纤窄的腰部形状让查尔斯悄悄咬住了下唇。上帝。他的眼光真好。几十个人的万圣节派对，猎艳的查尔斯一眼就看到了这个扮作刺客的漂亮家伙，并且一小时内就把他勾到了手。

他并不是生活不检点。真的。查尔斯·泽维尔是个出类拔萃的优等生，严格自律，品德优越。只是生命偶尔需要点安全的调剂——比如这个。艾瑞克转身朝他走了回来，手里拿着一盒套，修长的手指摸索着盒盖，把其中一小袋撕出来。

“艾瑞克——？”

“兰谢尔。艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

这是个犹太名字。查尔斯试着让自己在床上坐得更舒服了一点，然后朝他露出甜蜜的微笑。

“我是查尔斯。查尔斯·泽维尔。”

“我知道。我见过你。

“是吗？”查尔斯本想问他是在哪儿见过自己的，但艾瑞克已经跪到床上，柔软的床垫咯吱作响，他再次亲吻查尔斯的嘴唇。吻技有点生涩，他基本上只是在噬咬查尔斯的上唇，不过味道却很甘甜，好像在品尝樱桃。查尔斯下意识回应着他，迷迷糊糊地寻思着他的亲吻技术为什么会这么糟糕。艾瑞克·兰谢尔看起来大概二十一二岁，绝对俊美，有种叫人无法抵抗的冷淡气质。按理说，他应该能有很多机会练习接吻……

不过……嗯。艾瑞克的动作温柔又果断。他一点点加深着这个吻，牙齿启开，舌尖触碰在一起。查尔斯觉出他正试着解自己的上衣纽扣。他的动作很细致，富有耐心，不像某些蠢货一样会手忙脚乱地把扣子崩掉。那件旧式的呢外套被脱下来，纯色衬衫也被脱下来，艾瑞克的吻移到了他脖颈附近，轻轻咬着他锁骨附近的肌肤。他真喜欢咬东西。

他们俩现在都在发抖，粗重的呼吸交融在一起。查尔斯揽住他的腰，把他拖得离自己更近，他微微闭着双眼，仰起脸来感受着对方温热的唇瓣和双手在自己身上摩挲。

“嘿，你扮的是什么？”艾瑞克开始扒他下半身的衣物。

“老师。”查尔斯喘着气说，“我一直想做个老师。”

“哪个老师？”

“随便一个。就是这个职业，你知道。”查尔斯觉出亲吻停了，于是不情不愿地睁开眼睛，“怎么了？”

“万圣节应该扮一个人物。”艾瑞克认真地说，“你不能就随便那样扮成老师。这没意义，而且不酷。”

 ** _不酷_** ？老天爷，他以为他俩多大？十五岁吗？

“你就随便扮了一个……一个……”查尔斯努力回忆着那个电子游戏的名字，“一个刺客啊。”

“我扮的是Aguilar。”艾瑞克正色道，仿佛这是世界上最重要的几件事之一，“Aguilar是——”

他后半句话变成了一下无助的抽气。因为不耐烦的查尔斯弯腰过去找到了他的下身，用鼻尖和面颊轻轻蹭着艾瑞克牛仔裤的面料，褶皱的织物被一点点顶起。感谢上帝，这总算让他闭嘴了。查尔斯可不想浪费半个晚上听《刺客信条》迷给他讲解Aguilar他妈的到底是谁。今晚，他只想要这个……这个。

艾瑞克裤子的搭扣被解开，查尔斯把那牛仔裤合并里面的*裤都微微往下扯了扯，释放出里面的家伙。他的**很漂亮。而且……上帝保佑这尺寸。查尔斯从浑身发颤的艾瑞克手里接过那片tt，把它撕开，流出的润滑油无色无味，滴落到指尖，他继续用鼻梁蹭着艾瑞克的肌肤。他闻起来有股清洁的麝香味。查尔斯犹豫了一下要不要用嘴给他戴上t，但最终还是采取了更安全的方法。他替他把它滑上去，塑胶小环一路到底，然后轻轻吻着艾瑞克的前端，现在它尝起来完全是润滑液体的味道。

“你真大。”查尔斯呢喃道，几乎是几下轻轻的拨弄，艾瑞克就完全搏起了。他的呼吸很急促，绿眼睛睁得大大的，刚刚那冷淡凶悍的神色全然消失，取而代之的是一种着迷的表情。他低头盯着查尔斯的脸，眼神近乎虔诚。他深色的鬈发，红润的、沾染透明液体的嘴唇和那双梦一般的蓝眼睛。他倾过身子想再次吻他，但查尔斯微微一笑，“别着急，艾瑞克。润滑液。在旁边……”

没错，他装备齐全。查尔斯今晚下定决心要好好享受一番。艾瑞克乖乖地拿来了那瓶润滑液，在手里研究了一下。几秒种后，查尔斯惊恐地发现他在认真阅读使用说明。

“嘿，嘿，”查尔斯直起身来，“你没用过这个吗？”

艾瑞克抬起眼睛，面颊依旧涨红着。“我当然用过……”他嘟囔道，伸手扭着瓶头。

查尔斯瞪着他。“这是按动的。”

艾瑞克模糊地咕哝了一声，立刻转而按动开关，挤出了一堆滑溜溜的液体。他伸手接住它，然后再次愣住了，好像觉得它们会自动飞进查尔斯屁股里似的。

一个恐怖的念头从查尔斯脑海里升起。哦。不。他可不想让一个毫无经验的家伙毁掉自己的完美夜晚。……难道他从来没和男人*过爱吗？

“你没用过这个。”这次是陈述句。

艾瑞克皱起眉，深邃的眉骨和模特似的面颊使他显得像某种凶猛的猫科动物。但查尔斯可没有被吓住。蓝眼睛对着绿眼睛。然后艾瑞克叹了口气。

“没用过。”他小声说。

“你是直的？”查尔斯眯起眼睛，“我不和直男做。”

“不，不，”艾瑞克抓住查尔斯的小臂，好像怕他立刻跑走似的。下一句话哽在了喉间。他显得有点窘迫，但最终还是开口了，“我很确定自己的性向。只是我……从来没……”他顿了一下，“从来没做过。这是第一次。”

查尔斯目瞪口呆。他并不很想浪费时间和处男搞，他们总是青涩鲁莽，技术糟糕。可是艾瑞克真的很英俊（而且很大，看在上帝的份儿上），而且他好像没有多少反悔的余地，因为一说完这句话，艾瑞克就再次吻了上来，这回他咬着他耳下颌骨和脖颈的交界处，温热的气息扑在他肌肤上，让查尔斯一瞬间颤抖起来。艾瑞克沉甸甸的身体压在他身上，把他一路推倒到床上，同时一根仿佛突然开了窍的手指带着润滑液伸了下去，温柔地提示他把腿分开。

“唔，好吧，”于是查尔斯宽容道，喘着气，“没关系。慢慢来，先是，一根手指……”

艾瑞克向下吻起了他的脖颈，查尔斯呻吟着，觉出那修长、带着冰凉液体的食指进入了自己的身体，同时自己的一条大腿被捞了起来，艾瑞克握着他的腿弯，把它往外扯开。这个动作很好，让查尔斯觉得自己像个小玩具似的完全被掌控着，此种联想让他瞬间兴奋起来。

“很好，很好，艾瑞克……”查尔斯的腰被弄得微微抬起，他扭动了一下，一侧的手攥紧床单，“上帝……你棒极了。我们之前真的见过吗？我怎么会没有印象？……”

“见过，”艾瑞克喘着气说，把查尔斯捞得更近，然后他伸入第二根手指，身下的男人立刻发出一声猫似的呼噜，“在…在瑞雯学姐的毕业典礼上……”

啊，瑞雯的毕业典礼上。查尔斯舒服地哼了一声。 **等一下** 。中学毕业典礼——瑞雯 **学姐** ？查尔斯睁开眼睛，瞪着黑暗的天花板。然后他猛地撑起上半身，抽了口气。正埋头亲吻他锁骨的艾瑞克脑门撞到了他胸口，闷哼一声。

“什么？”查尔斯失声喊道。

“嗯，”两根手指继续在查尔斯体内缓缓移动，艾瑞克的双颊通红，薄薄的唇瓣微微启开。查尔斯颤栗一下，但这种惊吓让他实在无暇享受身下温柔坚定的触感。

“你多大了？”他问，声音发颤。

艾瑞克继续吻住他的胸口，含住一侧小小的rt。查尔斯吸了口气，想把他从身上推开，身下的痉挛却让他毫无气力。在断断续续的呻吟和喘息声中，他听见艾瑞克闷闷地说，“十七。”

老天。

查尔斯又一次猛地坐起来，双眼大睁。不不不。这还是个孩子。这是个——他要是再小几个月，这在十几个州里就都是犯法的了！不。处男可以，但 **十七岁** ——上帝！他是怎么混进这个提供酒水的派对里的？艾瑞克察觉到了他的反抗，立刻流畅地把他按了回去，捞住他腿弯的手坚定地抓紧，把查尔斯双腿的大大地打开。

“不，不，艾瑞克，等——”查尔斯拍着他的肩膀，“等等！”

艾瑞克舔着他右侧的乳头，接着开始用牙齿啃噬肋骨上薄而柔软的脂肪层，对查尔斯的嘟嘟囔囔充耳不闻。查尔斯低头只能看见他短短的姜色鬈发，脑袋在查尔斯胸前温柔地动弹着。他加大了按在艾瑞克肩膀上的力度，可这该死的小男孩强壮得让人吃惊。

“艾瑞克！”他现在几乎是在喊叫了，“等等，停下！你刚刚说你多大？我不——”

然后查尔斯忘记了自己要说什么，他忘记了一切事情——疼痛，然后是不自觉的回应，他弓起腰，微微颤抖着——艾瑞克加入了第三根手指。在里面不紧不慢地扩张着，为一会儿的动作做准备。查尔斯低低呻吟起来，胸口和双颊都染上了大片红晕，刺激感渐渐消退，艾瑞克的手指依旧在有韵律地动作着。

“十七。”他气喘吁吁地重复道，把脑袋抬起来，鼻尖蹭着查尔斯的鼻尖，他咧开嘴露出今晚第一个微笑，不怀好意地展示出过多的牙齿，“有问题吗？”

查尔斯能发出的所有响动只是半声呜咽。他咬住红润的嘴唇，意识在脑海里零落成碎片。艾瑞克得意洋洋地又笑了一下，看起来完全像个在街头打胜仗的小男孩。幼稚。查尔斯迷迷糊糊地想。他刚刚到底为什么会觉得他有二十多岁？不过他眼角确实过早地有了笑纹……

那日耳曼似的优雅鼻梁蹭着查尔斯自己的鼻尖。艾瑞克吻了他的嘴唇一下，然后在床上扭动着，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，查尔斯的也是。查尔斯觉出自己体内的手指退了出来，突如其来的空虚感让他不满地睁开双眼，看见艾瑞克正试着掰开自己的大腿。他的手着迷地摩挲着查尔斯腿部流畅的线条。

“别，”查尔斯终于喘过气来，他举起一只手，“别，让我背过身来。这样比较容易。毕竟你……唔，没什么经验。”

艾瑞克的笑容消失了。很好，查尔斯·泽维尔掰回一分。他朝男孩露出一个甜蜜坚定的微笑，坐起来，大腿还在因刚刚的压力微微发颤，接着转过身去很优雅地跪到艾瑞克面前，背对着他。膝盖稳稳地撑住床垫，腰背呈现出迷人的弧度，后部完全展露出来。一缕润滑液顺着大腿滴落。

可怜的艾瑞克完全惊呆了。他硬得前端胀痛，却根本不知所措，感觉仿佛是画里的神祗走出画框趴在他面前。而他除了用赞叹而虔诚的目光凝视人家以外，根本不知道要怎么做……但查尔斯期待的可不是什么虔诚的目光。

“你在等什么？”他闷闷地质问道，接着语气变得温柔了一点，“可以扶住我的胯，艾瑞克，如果你想的话。这样会稳定一点。”

一双修长、有点发颤的手应声扶住了他的胯。床单窸窣作响。艾瑞克跪到他身后，调整着姿势。

“很好，”查尔斯耐心地鼓励道，即使他已经迫不及待，有点焦躁，“就是这样。然后——”

他进来了。润滑的套套和耐心润滑过的穴道接触时发出了轻微的水声，查尔斯抓紧床单，没有抑制自己唇瓣间涌出的喘息和呻吟。艾瑞克进得很快，几乎瞬间就插入了一半，查尔斯差点把床单扯烂，身体不可抑制地颤抖着。身后的男人停顿了一下。

“对不起，”他轻轻说，揉抚着查尔斯的胯骨，“对不起，我会慢点……”

查尔斯在肩胛上觉出一个轻轻的吻。疼痛持续着，刚刚扩张过的地方还是显得太窄。几乎过了一个世纪之久，艾瑞克才慢慢、慢慢地完全挺送进去。那么深、那么满。查尔斯的脚趾蜷缩起来，腰肢弓起，汗水薄薄地浸湿了额角。

“上帝。”他轻轻呻吟道，觉出对方和自己一样紧张，“你做得很好，艾瑞克。慢点，现在……”

但艾瑞克显然不再需要指导。他动作起来，有条不紊、不紧不慢地挺送着，查尔斯想象着艾瑞克动作时的样子，一边恨自己为什么要选择后入式——他好想看着艾瑞克的眼睛。好在艾瑞克的手很温柔，稳定地保护着他的胯部，时刻提醒着他自己的存在，在查尔斯被搞得大腿痉挛时有力地把他撑住，拉起来继续供自己一下下顶弄。上帝。他到底是怎么那么准确地找到前列腺的位置的？查尔斯记得自己的第一次狼狈不堪，一团混乱。可艾瑞克在第二下时就狠狠地顶到了查尔斯的前列腺，这让他发出一声颤抖的叫喊，浑身紧绷着想要瘫倒下去。可艾瑞克牢牢地拉着他的胯，拇指顶在胯骨上。然后他朝那一点稳定地发起进攻。

上帝。上帝。上帝。这是查尔斯渴望已久的。窗外泳池边继续传来兴奋的尖叫，房间里满是淡淡的糖果香味——所有准备发给孩子的糖都被塞进这间最小的卧室里了。求欢的本能绸缎般将他牢牢裹紧，艾瑞克的动作生涩却带着一种天生的温柔，直到查尔斯的叫喊声变得嘶哑。他实在筋疲力尽，撑住上身的手肘松弛下来，整个人伏在床上，脸贴紧柔软的床单，随着艾瑞克的动作一下下颤抖着，浑身的肌肉一次次不可抑制地绷紧然后抽搐。他几乎是在哭叫了，但当然没有泪水，完全是兴奋的欢愉。眼前闪过一道白光，然后查尔斯射了——在完全没有触碰阴茎的情况下，艾瑞克把他直接弄射了。高潮的快感让他浑身抽搐了几秒，可艾瑞克的动作还没有停止。他看起来几乎永远不会停歇——查尔斯几乎在几秒内就重新又硬了起来。

“查尔斯……”艾瑞克在他身后嘟哝道，急促地喘着气，“天呐，查尔斯……”

天哪。艾瑞克。他想这么回应，可能发出的只是一声呜咽。微凉的精液黏在床单上，贴着他的腹部，那股浓重的气味晕染在温暖的空气里。汗水顺着他的面颊滚落。艾瑞克终于加快了动作的速度，他们的皮肤贴近又分开，查尔斯眼前是倾斜的房间，射精后的疲惫被一波高过一波的快感盖过，他听见艾瑞克低吟起来，那些抓住他胯部的手指捏紧了，以至于发痛。他希望他能抓得再紧一些。他想被征服，想被摆弄——于是艾瑞克无情地征服他，摆弄他，用那少年的手指，少年的身体。甚至还没完全成熟，肩膀还会变得更宽，个子在未来也会长得更高……

然后艾瑞克射了出来。他们俩一起瘫倒到床上，艾瑞克压在他身上，赤裸的胸膛贴着查尔斯的肩胛，滚烫的双手从他胯部移开，揽到他腰间。他们粗重地喘息着，呼吸声交织在一起。查尔斯的大腿依旧微微抽搐着，他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，是艾瑞克小心地从他身体里出来，把套取下。查尔斯顿时觉得空虚，于是试着转身，想看见艾瑞克的脸。

艾瑞克出现他身边，躺下来，双颊晕染着大片绯红，一种无与伦比的兴奋神色从他眉梢眼角流溢而出。他侧过脸来瞪着查尔斯，薄薄的嘴唇启开着，神色期待又紧张。查尔斯咧嘴一笑。

“第一次，嗯？感觉怎么样？”

艾瑞克吞咽了一下。在昏暗的灯光下，他的轮廓显得柔和了很多。“好……”他结巴了一下，“好…极了。”

查尔斯觉出微笑从唇边漾开。艾瑞克依旧紧张而期待地盯着他，好像查尔斯每次眼睛的眨动都会掀起一次地震似的。他伸手找到艾瑞克的手，把那些刚刚让他达到高潮的手指握进手心。

“你做得也很好，艾瑞克。”他说，“你棒极了，真的。”

艾瑞克低低地“嗯”了一声，朝查尔斯移动过来，床单窸窣作响。查尔斯再次强烈地意识到他有多么年轻，不像一个男人，倒像一棵树，或者一匹小马之类的东西。他低头吻了吻查尔斯的指节，吻着他的手腕，小臂，然后是肩膀，脖颈，最后到达了终点——他再次开始噬咬查尔斯的上唇，好像那是一颗多汁的樱桃。

“我喜欢你，”艾瑞克含糊地说，依旧叼着查尔斯的嘴唇，“查尔斯。你好美。”

“而你真可爱。”查尔斯笑道。他翻了个身，脱离艾瑞克的怀抱，伸手去够床头的裤子，觉得自己的大腿还因为刚刚的激情而微微颤栗，他打算回家再清理，“那我们回见。”

“什么时候见？”

“呃，我会给你打电话的，好吗？”

没有回应。几秒钟后，查尔斯扣好了腰带，扭头看见艾瑞克趴在床边，朦胧的光线散在他雕塑般的青年人的身体上，那双绿眼睛严肃地望着他。

“可你又没问我的号码。”

查尔斯耸耸肩。他当然不会打给艾瑞克，他觉得艾瑞克也应该知道这一点。这只是一夜的万圣激情。他一边想着，一边穿上自己的麂皮坎肩和老式外套，重新打扮成教授的样子。空气里弥漫着汗水和jy的气味。等查尔斯想从床边走开时，一只手却牢牢拽住了他的袖口，向上攀岩，修长的手指毫不费力地在他手腕处握了一个圈。

“什么？”查尔斯有点不耐烦。

“你不想问我要电话号码吗？”

好吧。显然，艾瑞克和那些醉酒的校队四分卫、纯粹想让男友嫉妒的拉拉队员（查尔斯性向流动）和满厅找艳遇的学生不一样，也没那么好打发。查尔斯望向男孩，对方的表情很冷静，但是大大的绿眼睛流露出再明显不过的受伤神色。像一条小狗。查尔斯想，接着被自己脑海里的联想吓了一跳。

“艾瑞克，我……”

“是因为我做得不好吗？”艾瑞克打断了他，“让你觉得不舒服——”

“不，不，你很好。”查尔斯说，“今天晚上真的很棒，艾瑞克。谢谢你。”

“所以？”那只手继续向上，摩挲过戏服织物，握住了查尔斯的手肘，把他扯得离自己近了一点，“我们只做了一次，你就要和我分手吗？”

 **什么** ？查尔斯想问，但接着趴在床上的艾瑞克就仰起脸来吻住了他的唇角，不在嘴唇，但在嘴角。查尔斯叹息一声，感觉着那两片薄唇一路沿着他的下颌线吻上去，滚烫的舌尖开始舔吻他的耳垂。

“你不想再见我了吗，查尔斯？”

气息拂过时查尔斯软软地哼了一声。他半睁开眼睛，从这个角度他只能看见艾瑞克白皙的肩膀，流畅的肌骨线条被月光划分出明暗色块，他闻起来有股浓重的麝香，好像刚刚成熟的小动物。

“不，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“这只有一夜。再说，你甚至之前都不认识我，我们也没在一起过。我不习惯这样交男友，好吗？而且你也太年轻了，我是说，即使——”

艾瑞克轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，成功地使后半句话消失在空气里。查尔斯瞪大眼睛。

“你不能这样打断我说话。”

“对不起，”艾瑞克轻轻说。

“总之……”

“好的。”艾瑞克轻轻说。

查尔斯瞪着他。艾瑞克垂着睫毛，慢慢眨着眼。“艾瑞克，你在听我说话吗？”

没在。艾瑞克的注意力完全被那活动的红嘴唇吸走了。如此饱满、温柔、甜蜜。查尔斯的鬈发还有点湿漉漉的，优雅的唇鼻线条仿佛由钢笔一笔勾画而成，还有那眼尾下垂的蓝眼睛……

“在听。”艾瑞克哼道。

“那我走了，好吗？今晚真的很棒。”

“好。”艾瑞克往前倾了倾身子。他把查尔斯再次拉住了，赤裸的肌肤摩挲着查尔斯的衣服。

“嘿，”查尔斯道，“你根本不知道我在说什么，是不是？”

“我知道，”艾瑞克把他拽得离自己更近，拇指摩挲着他的手背，“你要和我分手。”

“不是分手，我们从来就没——”

然后他们接起吻来。很难说这完全是艾瑞克的错，因为两秒之后，查尔斯就同样热烈地回应起他来。等查尔斯的理智稍稍有所回复后，他发现自己的手指正扯着艾瑞克的姜色鬈发，对方的鼻尖贴住他敞开的领口，吻着他一侧rt。艾瑞克的手指揽住他的tun部，轻轻抚摸大腿之间的折痕，指尖仿佛燃着火，所经之处一片灼烧般的触感。

“别走。”

“好吧，好吧，”查尔斯喘着气，“你能再来一次吗？”

“你在利用我。”艾瑞克闷声说。

“对。”

“这样可不好。”

“嗯。”他把艾瑞克的脑袋重新按下去，让他亲吻自己另一侧的rt，衬衫已经湿透了。下一秒钟，查尔斯觉出自己被猛地拉了起来，后背撞上了冰凉的墙壁。

艾瑞克跪在他面前，手拖住了他的臀部，在上面轻轻捏着。查尔斯的双腿又一次被迫分开，轻轻磨蹭着绕住艾瑞克的腰。他用双手扶住艾瑞克的肩膀试图让自己保持平衡。他听见什么东西撕裂的声音，滑凉的液体滴到他腿间——艾瑞克撕开了第二袋套套。

“查尔斯……”

艾瑞克吻着他的下巴，吻过颌线，在耳下久久停留，叫着他的名字，这让查尔斯不可自抑地颤抖起来。他望着艾瑞克的眼睛，嘴唇因亲吻而红润，他脱下衬衫，裤子被褪到膝盖附近，露出大片肌肤。

“求我。”他低声说。

艾瑞克的阴茎已经几乎完全勃起，在查尔斯双腿间磨蹭。他托着查尔斯的臀部，指尖滑过柔软的皮肤，颤抖的呼吸吹拂在查尔斯脸上。

“求你，查尔斯，求求你……上帝，你真 **美** ……”

这实在不是个真诚的请求：因为在查尔斯开口应答之前，艾瑞克就又进入了他的身体，于是那回应变成了一声急促的喘息。这次要顺利得多，这次他们面对着面。查尔斯能看见艾瑞克的眼睛。他发出一声颤抖的呻吟，感受到艾瑞克放慢了动作。润滑液蹭在他们之间。刚刚被扩张过的穴口随艾瑞克的动作抽缩着。艾瑞克把脸埋在他肩窝里，深深吸着气。查尔斯能觉出他的睫毛拂过自己的面颊。

“继续，艾瑞克……”

艾瑞克执行了指令。查尔斯被猛地推撞到墙壁上，肩胛传来的剧痛很快被狂潮般的快感湮没了。艾瑞克调整了几下角度，接着觉出掐住自己肩膀的手突然变得用力，查尔斯发出一声啜泣般的呜咽，浑身微微发颤，他知道自己找到前列腺的位置了。空气中涌动的淫色仿佛有形的水冲刷过他们的肌肤。查尔斯听见自己的声音沙哑起来，一切都模糊了、破碎了，唯一存在的就是艾瑞克，艾瑞克的肌肤，艾瑞克的薄嘴唇，艾瑞克的绿眼睛，艾瑞克的阴茎。那么深、那么大、那么……

艾瑞克射了。他们一起瘫软回床上，查尔斯被压在身下，汗水使他们的肌肤在月光下莹莹闪烁。像精灵的一样。查尔斯想，他伸手下去碰了几下已经完全勃起的下体，让自己也射了出来。黏腻的液体粘在手指间。他把它们抹在床单上，随之而来的昏睡欲望和艾瑞克温暖的身体让他微微闭上眼睛。

他听见身旁窸窸窣窣的响动，接着艾瑞克的怀抱消失了。半分钟后，他觉出有人用纸巾擦拭着自己，动作非常轻柔。他翻了个身，让更多jy顺着大腿流淌下来。等完全清理好后，查尔斯才再次睁开眼睛。看见艾瑞克披上了那件蠢得要命的刺客披风，低头擦着自己的手指。

“嘿，”查尔斯迷迷糊糊道，“谢谢。”

“你要走了，是吗？”

“是。”

艾瑞克沉默地耸耸肩。他看起来垂头丧气，这让查尔斯觉得很好玩。没有不依不饶的亲吻，也没再扯着他的袖子，艾瑞克把黏糊糊的纸巾扔到桌子上，好像下定决心不想再看查尔斯一眼。可等查尔斯懒洋洋地在床上伸了个懒腰，艾瑞克还是忍不住瞥了瞥他，目光在他白皙的肌肤和沾着一点jy的腹部游走，一边皱起眉，几乎像在赌气。

“那我也走了。”艾瑞克说。查尔斯看着他把衣服重新穿好，织物一点点遮住漂亮年轻的身体，好像有人当着他的面撤走了一顿美味佳肴。他看起来依旧像匹小马，或者小树，一种快活的年轻的生灵，此时却闷闷不乐。

“嘿，艾瑞克。”

他转过脸来，看见坐在床上的查尔斯朝自己露出微笑，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。“这是我的电话。”

“什么？”

“你想要我的电话，是不是？”查尔斯从那老式的外套口袋里抽出小本子和一支钢笔。他把自己的号码写上去。等他再抬起头来时，看见艾瑞克脸上洋溢出笑容——比任何南瓜灯和血浆骷髅都更具万圣节气氛。

“上帝！”

“记得打给我。”查尔斯说，一边回忆着自己上回让另一个人类如此高兴是什么时候，“我明——”

艾瑞克飞快地吻了他一下。

“——不要再这样打断我讲话。”

“对不起，”艾瑞克含混地说，他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，“以后不会了。”

这是句糟糕的谎言。艾瑞克永远没能改掉这个毛病。十年后的初夏，婚礼的司仪不得不几次三番中断演讲，就因为一位新郎总是要去吻另外一位新郎。观众们大笑不止，而他俩全不介意。瑞雯致辞时揭发了他们俩的求婚时的滑稽场景。那年万圣节，艾瑞克·兰谢尔西装革履地出现在查尔斯·泽维尔家门口。

“感谢上帝，”查尔斯打量他，“今年你终于不扮动漫人物了。你知道，艾玛跟我说，要是你今年再cos刺客，她就永远也不邀请我们了。所以你今年扮的是什么？”

艾瑞克不紧不慢地从身后拿出戒指，咧嘴一笑，“一位新郎。”


End file.
